Merlin! Aren't you forgetting something?
by BookWormVicky
Summary: Merlin has forgotten a vital part of Arthur's night time ritual... Spoilers for the 2009 Children in Need Merlin Special, on which it is based. Merlin/Arthur, rated for a kiss.


**A/N: Yes, I am decades late. I am aware of this fact ;) This has been sitting on my computer for forever and I thought I might as well post it as an early Christmas present. This contains slash, don't like don't read. Simple as. Just a one-shot.**

"Goodnight, sire," Merlin called, taking one last look at Arthur's beautiful face before extinguishing the flickering light of the candle. The room was still gently illuminated by the light of the full moon, just as Merlin knew Arthur liked it. Merlin turned towards the door, so very glad the day was over; it not been easy and he needed nothing more than some time to relax and rest. He was already looking forward to a hot meal, his bed and, above all, sleep.

"Merlin!" _What now? _Merlin thought angrily, spinning around to face Arthur, trying to think of what his prince and lover could want. The entire day had been horrible: mucking out the stables, and walking Arthur's devil dogs, before the man himself awoke, then cleaning Arthur's room, and a ridiculously long, _intriguing _council meeting before a very early lunch. The council meeting was one of the most tedious he had ever had to sit through, over 3 hours long. The end had, admittedly, not been that bad, due to the fact that he had nearly made Arthur burst out laughing during the discussion of one of the more serious issues by wriggling his ears. Sir Leon had noticed Arthur's discomfort but thankfully had only cocked a brow at Arthur, before turning to Merlin with that same brow. Merlin had cheekily waggled his ears at Leon too, who had then come down with the coughing fit that had afflicted Arthur mere seconds before.

After lunch had overshadowed that brief happy period, however, first of all he had had to clean Arthur's armour and sword and polish his wide range of boots while the man himself was God knows where. Then he had done a round of chores for Gaius including cleaning out the leech tank while Arthur was training with his knights, this was followed by a painful sparring session with the Prince and another round of chores to lengthy to name. As the evening wore on he had had to clean and polish Arthur's amour and sword _again_, carry potions out to Camelot for Gaius, then serve Arthur at dinner with Uther. After this Merlin had drawn Arthur a bath before going off to assist Gaius in some research, then returning to massage a healing salve into Arthur's aching muscles and settle him in for bed. The day had been lengthy, with not a single second of time alone with Arthur to redeem it. Merlin was exhausted. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked. Merlin jolted, he had been so immersed in his mental rant that he had nearly forgotten Arthur had spoken. Merlin tried to think what else he could possibly have to do, scanning Arthur's chambers in desperation.

He wanted to scream when he spotted it.

Arthur was the crown prince of Camelot, not some toddler, he didn't need that stupid 'Pudsey' toy that seemed to have everyone under its spell! Merlin picked up the stupid, yellow bear with gritted teeth, knowing there was no point in refusing or complaining. Merlin spun round and was forced to fight back a fond smile at the sight of Arthur lying there, eyes closed, arms folded across his chest, not needing to check if Merlin was bringing him what he needed, perfectly at peace. Merlin's annoyance melted along with his heart and he couldn't hold back the rush of affection and love as he bent to give Arthur the toy and watched him snuggle it close.

_He seems so young sometimes_, Merlin thought, realising he sounded a little like a parent, but not really caring as he found himself unable to prevent tender smile from curving his lips at the sight of a contended one on the prince's. At times like this Arthur didn't seem like a prince, but just like any other young man, finding security and peace in the strangest of things. Merlin's hand reached out of it's own accord to brush the beautiful blond strands from Arthur's forehead, and Merlin just restrained the urge to kiss Arthur, barely remembering that he was meant to be annoyed at him. But who could possibly stay annoyed at the sight of their lover so defenceless and vulnerable, cuddling a yellow bear with a spotty eye-patch? It would take a stronger and harder man than Merlin could ever be.

Merlin stood again and turned to the door, "Goodnight, Arthur." he called softly, unable and unwilling to keep the affection out of his voice. He laid a hand on the door and turned to leave, his dark mood and frustration so nearly vanished simply having seen Arthur so content and calm.

"Merlin," Arthur called again, softer this time, just as Merlin had begun to push the door open. Merlin felt his previous irritation try to bubble up again despite the soft tone of Arthur's voice, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep! Why was that so hard? Merlin resolutely pushed the irritation down, and turned back to Arthur, allowing the door to swing closed. Arthur's deep blue eyes twinkled with mischief where he sat on the bed, the Pudsey bear he had requested only moments discarded beside him. Merlin tried to ignore the way the sheets had pooled around his lover's waist, exposing that strong chest, and focussed on Arthur's flirtatious blue eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, fairly sure he could guess what it was.

"There's yet another thing you've forgotten, Merlin, and you know I can't sleep without my complete goodnight ritual, you really are the most useless servant I've ever had." Arthur replied lightly, flicking his eyes down to Merlin's lips, pupils dilating when Merlin flicked his tongue out to wet them. Yep, he was right.

"Well, you get even more grouchy without sleep, so I'd better try to remember, hadn't I?" Arthur pulled a mock insulted face and Merlin simply smiled, allowing his eyes to skim down to Arthur's chest, then up to his full lips, lingering there before again focussing on his eyes. Arthur lay back on his soft pillows as Merlin approached. "Nope," Merlin began, sitting on the side of Arthur's bed and resting his hands on either side of Arthur's head, "I can't remember," he continued, enjoying the way Arthur's pupils dilated even further as he leaned in close, his upper body hovering over Arthur's, his voice tantalisingly close, yet still definitely out of reach where Arthur's lay in the pillows. "You'll have to tell me." Merlin concluded.

Arthur sighed heavily, shaking his head in disappointment. "My goodnight kiss, of course." He replied, bringing an arm up to curl loosely around Merlin's waist. Despite their light, teasing words, there was an undeniable underlying passion to the moment.

"Oh?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, a smile curving his lips as he leant down until his face filled Arthur's vision. "What makes you think you deserve one after all the work I've done today? Maybe I don't want to perform another chore."

"Then I'll have to have you thrown in the stocks." Arthur chuckled a little, tightening his grip and bringing his other hand up to play in the back of Merlin's hair, pulling him closer again.

"Hmm, being pelted with rotten fruit or kissing you?" Merlin's pondered. "Well, it's such a tough choice to make. I think I need some time." Merlin pretended to think about his decision while his actions betrayed him. He edged himself more fully onto the bed, pushing up on his aching arms and sitting up slightly to Arthur's immediate and unintentional noise of protest. Merlin smirked down at the flushing Arthur as he took his hands from the side of Arthur's head only to rest his forearms there instead. Merlin lowered his upper body onto Arthur's despite the odd angle, resting all of his weight on his arms and bringing his face down until it was all Arthur could see, until their lips where so close he could feel Arthur's breath as he spoke.

"Why don't you allow me to make the decision for you?" Arthur whispered huskily, wrapping his arm back around Merlin's waist. "I am your Prince, after all." He concluded, and Merlin smiled softly as Arthur threaded his hand once more in Merlin's soft hair.

"That sounds like a-" Merlin never got to vocalise his agreement as Arthur went to wet suddenly dry lips and his tongue brushed against Merlin's lips. That was all it took. Their eyes held for a few electric seconds before Arthur broke, pulling Merlin close at exactly the same moment as Merlin was bringing his head crashing down anyway. Their mouths bashed painfully and Merlin groaned as his teeth nearly cut into his lips, but he pressed closer regardless, opening his mouth instantly at Arthur's demand.

After the first soft soothing of Arthur's tongue over Merlin's bruised lip, they fought tongues, teeth and lips in a heady, passionate battle for dominance. Arthur's hand drove through Merlin's soft hair and pulled him down, closer. Teeth clacked and noses bashed in their desperation for one another, their moans swallowed into each other's mouths as they feasted as if they had been starving for days. Eventually the cry for oxygen became too great and Merlin pulled away to rest his forehead on Arthur's for a few heavy seconds, breathing in the heady tension in the air surrounding them. Humour suddenly sparked in his eyes and Merlin pushed himself to sitting and then stood in one smooth motion.

"Well, sire," Merlin's attempt to sound casual was impressive despite his harsh breathing. He paused for a moment by the door, his eyes sparkling into Arthur's as he regained his breath. "I hope that helps you sleep." Merlin grinned before sauntering out, Arthur's surprised but delighted laugh following him down the halls.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I am aware that Colin Morgan cannot, in fact, wiggle his ears, but this is Merlin, not Colin, so maybe he can ;P This is my first Merlin fic, so feedback would be much appreciated.**


End file.
